


Content and Loved

by OreoButter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A sprinkle of fluff, Flashback, M/M, Nico misses his sister, One-Shot, Wills a good boyfriend, a splash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoButter/pseuds/OreoButter
Summary: Years after Biancas death Nico is still grieving. But his boyfriend always makes it better.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 44





	Content and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one shot my guys

It had been three years now. Three years since Bianca di Angelo died. 

Nico sat dangling his legs off of his bed in the hades cabin. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting staring at the wall.

He just couldn’t bring himself to get up. He clutched the shredded aviators jacket in his hand. After they defeated Gaea Nico had gone back for the jacket. It was really the last thing he had of Biancas. He hadn’t expected to find it completely torn apart. Nico didn’t know how to sew. He was going to ask one of the 7 if they could help but... he didn’t. 

Nico carefully lifted the jacket and put his arms through the arm holes, not to be confused with the many other holes that covered the soft leather. 

After it was on he just hugged himself tight and shut his eyes. 

He created a world out of the lightly colored dots in his black mindscape. 

He sat at the top of a building in Italy, 1930s. The air is dusty and cold; the sun is slipping slowly behind the horizon. He feels Bianca's arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tightly. Her warm breath against his cheek as she lets out a clam laugh. 

“What a beautiful night.” She sighs. Nico can feel her smile through her words. Her Italian accent thick like honey. 

“Ti amo , Neeks.” 

Nico takes a selfish breath of her smell, like cooked bread and flour delicately mixed with sweet honey suckle. 

“ti amo anch'io.” He responds in a single breath. 

Just then he hears a voice that shakes him out of his mind. 

“Nico? Are you okay, darlin’ ?” 

Nicos eyes shoot open and he moves away from the intruder. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The person, who now Nico realizes is Will

Says as he carefully steps towards Nico. Who is now sat on the ground beside his bed.

“Oh, yeah I’m, I’m fine.” Nico manages pushing himself up to stand.

“Really because you’re crying?” Will responds softly patting the bed, urging Nico to sit. 

“What?” Nico responds, rubbing his hand on his cheek, it’s wet. 

Nico looks confused as he stares at his now damp hand.

Will looks at him, concern covering his face. 

Nico sits on the bed, beside Will in complete silence. 

More tears pour down his face like a gutter after a storm but he doesn’t seem to notice.

“I- I today- I-“ Nico tried to explain, but to no avail.

“I know. Percy iris messaged me this morning.” Will respond carefully. 

“Oh.” Nico added after a long pause. 

They sat in the tense silence for what felt like hours before Will continued,

“You don’t have to talk about it. But if I’m here if you want to.”

Nico simply nodded, messing with the tares in the jacket. As Will set his head on Nicos shoulder.

“This was her jacket,” Nico whispered so faintly Will wasn't sure he heard it at first,

“It’s all I have left and it’s... ruined.” 

“I could help fix it, if you want.” Will offered.

“Yeah. Okay.” Nico said, leaning his head on Wills

“Okay.” Will gave a small smile, “Do you want me to get some thread or do you want to come with me?”

“I’ll stay.” Nico whispered.

“In that case I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Will said, standing up and walking out of the cabin.

Nico let out a small sigh and he felt the place Will had sat only a moment before filled with a ghostly presence. He kept his eyes shut, knowing if he looked she would be gone in a blink. 

“You choose well.” Bianca's smell filled his nose, “He loves you. Just as I do.” 

Nico smiles and his whole body fills with an electric feeling. 

He opens his eyes and turns to Bianca, causing her to fade before Nico can take her in. But for some reason Nico isn’t sad. 

For the first time, in a long time, he’s content.

He was loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy lil sadist this is my first solangelo fic so tell me how I did. I wanna write more at some point :)


End file.
